Invitations Only
by Jet's Gurl
Summary: Rouge is throwing a party, and everyone is trying to get an invitation! Hearts will brake, secrets will be revealed, and unforgettable mistakes will be made. Who's going to get an invitation? Reviews are needed to continue
1. Invitations Only

_**Invitations Only**_

"I can't believe I got an _invitation!_" squealed Amy Rose. Her eyes were shining as she looked at the pink and black envelop. Cream The Rabbit gave her friend a quizzical look. Lately, that's all everyone was talking about! Normally, people didn't care too much to check their mail, but now, they did it everyday! Amy spun around in a complete circle. The rabbit just sighed.

"I don't see what's so special about it." Cream said as she tied her shoe. Amy couldn't keep her eyes off the piece of paper.

"This isn't just an invitation, Cream. This is _the _invitation! Do you know how hard it is to land one of these?" The hedgehog replied as she started to fan herself with it. Cream rolled her eyes. _What's gotten into you? _When Cream remained silent, Amy asked her, "Did you get one? I bet Sonic got one!" Cream just shook her head.

"Nope, I don't even know what it's an invitation for. What makes you think I got one?" Cream said, getting irritated. Amy finally broke away from her letter to gaze at her friend.

"You don't know what this is for? Well, it's -"

"It's an invitation to Rouge's party. Damn, Amy you act like it's the most important thing in the world." A voice interrupted. Cream and Amy turned around to see Shadow The Hedgehog walking towards them. _So that's what it is. _Amy gave him a crossed look.

"And I'm guessing you got one, too? Unless Rouge is going back with Knuckles-" Amy started. Shadow gave her a warning look before answering.

"I don't know. Unlike some _losers _I know, I don't check my mail everyday. Look," Shadow said, turning to Cream. "Rouge is throwing some party for her Sweet 16 and only her closest friends are getting invitations-" Before he could finish, Amy butted in the conversation.

"And if you don't get an invite, you're doomed! That's why I'm glad I got mines." By the time she had finished, Shadow had already left. When she realized this, Amy started to pout.

"I can't stand that hedgehog! He is the total opposite of Sonic!" Cream just started to giggle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Meanwhile, Jet The Hawk and his crew were chilling at their crib. Wave The Swallow searched through her closet frantically. "Where is it?" she growled to herself. Jet looked up from his plasma TV to watch her throw all her belongings on her bed.

"What are you looking for anyways?" he asked her passionately. She was so sexy, but off limits! They were best friends and he wasn't about to brake that. Her high-pitched scream of frustration brought him back to Earth.

"I can't find my halter top! Now I'm going to have to steal me another one!" Jet gave her a surprised look before he turned off the TV.

"What do you need a halter top for? You're not going on a date… are you?" the hawk asked. Wave threw her skirt on the ground in anger.

"You could call it that. But I'm not going if I can't find it!" she answered as she discarded her stockings. Jet jumped over the couch to reach her.

"A date with who?" he asked her in a panic. _Don't tell me she has a boyfriend! _Wave looked up from her pile of jeans to look at him.

"Rouge." The swallow said plainly. _Don't tell me that she's a- _"I'm trying to get an invitation to her party." Jet sighed in relief.

"Oh." Was all he said before going back to his plasma. _I've got to get me an invitation! If Wave is going to be there… _Moments later, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Wave shouted as raced to the door. To her surprise, a red echidna was there. Jet turned around to see Knuckles tell Wave something and then hand her a halter-top. Wave said something that Jet couldn't make out and gave Knuckles a hug. Instant jealousy froze on his face. Wave put a hand on his shoulder and walked the red creature out the door. _Now I really have to get an invite. I've got to keep an eye on those two! _When the purple bird came back in the house, she had a smile on her face…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Knuckles, wait up!" someone yelled behind him. Knuckles turned around to see a certain bat running towards him. Knuckles smiled warmly at her.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Rouge!" he teased lightly when she reached him. She punched him in his arm softly.

"Hi to you, too. Look, I have something to ask you." Rouge said quietly. Knuckles just kept on smiling.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked her.

"Next week I'm having a little get together for my birthday. So, can you make it?" she explained quickly. His smile never faded.

"Anything for my girl-" he started, but was cut off by the bat.

"I am not your girl!" she protested. Even with these words, his grin didn't leave his face.

"Then how come you let me do this?" he asked her. She looked him up and down in confusion.

"Let you do what?" she asked, clueless.

"This." The echidna leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. They stayed like that for a minute. Then she broke the embrace.

"Because I can." she replied to his earlier question. Rouge placed an envelop in his hands and walked off. After a moment, Knuckles left as well. Shadow came from behind the bushes that he had been hiding behind. The hedgehog had seen the whole thing unfold in front of his eyes. Flashbacks of him and Rouge clouded his mind. He needed that invitation, and he was willing to do anything to get it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Everyone is after an invitation for their own reasons. But how far will they go to get it? If I get some reviews, maybe you'll find out!_


	2. Broken

_**Triangles**_

_**Shadow fan 100: Maybe I will put some parts in here. I think that it might make the story more interesting. **_

_**Ricky: I like to put different characters in each chapter, but Tails will be in this story.**_

_**Spiral Faere: Thanks for the review, and there will be a triangle! Well, sort of…**_

_**Now, to the story! (Sorry, it's short!)**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Broken

Tails and Sonic were at Cream La Café having lunch. The hedgehog sighed in frustration.

"I just don't understand!" he said finally. Tails put down his Meaty Cheesy Burger and gave Sonic a bewildered look.

"What are you talking about? You've been acting weird all day!" the fox blurted out, spraying food across the table. The blue hedgehog grabbed a napkin so he could dry himself off.

"Gee, Tails. Say it, don't spray it!" Sonic mumbled. "It's Amy! She won't leave me alone." Tails made sure to swallow before speaking.

"So, what's so bad about that?" Sonic gave another sigh.

"No, like she won't fuck off! Everywhere I go, I see her face! I'm this close to getting a restraining order on her. I don't like her at all, but she won't take a hint!" Sonic finished in a hurry. Tails just sat in his seat, bug-eyed. His best friend waved his hand in front of his face.

"Tails!!!!! Are you still in there? HELLO?" Tails just let his jaws drop.

"Um, Sonic…" Tails finally replied, pointing his finger behind the hedgehog's head. Sonic slowly turned around to see none other than Amy standing there. She dropped her smoothie to the ground in shock. Sonic got out of his seat to approach her.

"Amy… I-" he started, but she had already started running. Sonic zoomed after her. Even though he didn't like her like that, she shouldn't have heard what he said. Soon, he had caught up to her. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her over. Amy jerked her wrist free and slapped him before she continued running. Amy kept on going, but she ran into something muscular.

"Watch where you're going! Wait, Amy why are you crying?" Amy looked out of her watery eyes to see a blurry Shadow holding her tightly. She then started to cry into his chest, too tired to say any words. For some reason, Shadow let her. After a couple of minutes, the sobbing stopped. And before he knew it, Amy was telling Shadow what happened earlier. Once she finished, he said,

"Let's go over my house for a while, I need to check my mail box anyways." Amy nodded in agreement.

"Ok, maybe I'll take a nap over there." Amy choked, still heartbroken. Shadow just looked at her. Amy already had an invitation, maybe she could get him one! All he had to do was be… what was the right word? Understanding, maybe? Then she could ask Rouge to invite him to the party! It was all too perfect…


	3. Party Planning

_**Party Planning**_

Rain pounded lightly on Wave's window. The swallow closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace in the house. Storm was at Pizza Palace and Jet went to go "catch some air." Therefore, the purple bird had the apartment to herself for once. A beep from her laptop broke the silence. It said: "YOU GOT MAIL!" Wave sighed as she went to her PC. She shrieked when she realized it was from Rouge. Could she be inviting her to the party via email? To her disappointment, it wasn't an exclusive invite. Instead, it read:

_Hey Wave! I wuz jus wonderin if u cud cum ova mi place 4 a while. I thought u wud lyke 2 help me plan mi party. C ya lata! Rouge _

The swallow just stared at her computer screen blankly. Rouge wanted her to help her plan the party? No way! This would be the perfect time to persuade the bat into letting her go to the party. The two never really had a close relationship to be honest. Sure, they were science partners and had the same math teacher, but that was about it. _It's either now or never… _Wave jumped to her feet and sprinted towards her closet. If she was going to go over Rouge's house, she would have to put on an amazing outfit. This was going to be a challenge for Wave, since she was kind of a tomboy. Wave opened her closet door and pulled out the halter top Knuckles had retrieved for her. How he got it back was a mystery. _Damn, it's still raining! _No one in their right mind would wear a halter-top when it's raining! _Oh, well. _Wave slipped into her top and put on a matching mini skirt. The swallow suddenly remembered that she didn't have a jacket that would match her! Wave quickly decided to borrow one of Jet's. She dashed into his messy, green room and grabbed a black hoodie that was lying on top of his bed. Now that she was ready, Wave headed out the door, locking it behind her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Knock, knock, knock. _Wave rapped on the door impatiently. Since Rouge didn't live too far away, Wave had decided to walk. _Bad idea. _After 50 seconds of getting wet, Rouge finally answered.

"Come on in!" the bat greeted warmly as if they were long lost relatives. Wave cautiously entered the 2 story house, which was large.

"I never realized how big your house is, Rouge!" Wave complimented loudly, accidentally causing an echo.

"Damn, Wave, you don't have to shout. I'm right here." Rouge said as she reappeared from a corner. Wave gave her an apologetic look. "Let's go in my room. All my stuff is in there." Rouge continued saying as if she didn't notice Wave. For a minute, the bird had forgotten that Rouge was one of the most popular girls in the school. In comparison, Wave was the girl in the back of the classroom. The two of them trotted up the glorious marble staircase in silence. At the top, the bat opened a mahogany door. When the swallow stepped inside, she gasped in amazement. The whole room was purple, decorated with black. Rouge went to a far left corner and turned on her stereo. She then blasted some sort of hip hop/ techno thing with a little bit of rock. Rouge plopped on her king sized bed and turned the TV on MTV. Wave could barely hear a word that Rouge was saying.

"Come sit down, I don't bite." She invited. Wave quickly sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Now, down to business. Who do you think should go to the party? I was thinking about inviting Blaze. She's pretty cool to hang out with." Rouge asked. Wow, that was unexpected. Rouge wanted Wave to help her invite people to her party? The bird would have to think fast, or she might seem like a total retard in front of the cheerleader.

"Yeah, she's ok. I mean, we don't hang out a lot, but she seems nice." Wave finally said. Rouge scribbled something down on a sheet of paper.

"Who else?" she replied once she was finished. Wave started bobbing her head to the beat of the music before she answered.

"What about Fiona Fox?" Rouge's eyes went into slits as she screamed.

"WHAT?!" Wave flinched in surprise. Maybe the music was a little _too _loud. You would think that she got used to it.

"I SAID WHAT ABOUT FIONA FOX?!" The swallow repeated. Rouge closed her eyes for a minute before speaking.

"I heard you the first time. What are you trying to do? Make me go deaf?" Wave bit her tongue so she could keep herself from retorting back. When she didn't say anything for a moment, Rouge simply said.

"Why would I want to invite that hoe ass _slut_? She gets on my nerves, I can't stand that _bitch_! Do you not know how much I hate her?" The swallow mumbled an apology before saying anything else.

"Well, since Fiona can't come, what about Sally?" Wave tried again. Rouge put down her ballpoint pen to look at her.

"Sally who?" the bat asked in confusion. Wave shook her head.

"You know her. Sally Acorn?" the rider replied smoothly. Rouge just continued writing something down before answering.

"I can't invite _her_. That's impossible." Wave gave her a questionable look. The cheerleader sighed. "I already invited Amy. Amy Rose. And I was thinking about inviting Sonic." Wave shrugged her shoulders as if to say "So… Your point is?"

"Sonic and Sally used to go out, remember? Those two go WAY back! But, she is my friend, so I might have to anyways. "Who else?" the jewel thief stated quickly, not writing anything down for once. Wave would have to think about the whole "Sally, Amy. And Sonic" thing later.

"You always have Mina Mongoose." The rogue said after a few moments of silence.

"As in the singer? Of course she's going to be there! I asked he if she could perform for the guests, so she's a V.I.P. Hold on, I have to write her an exclusive invitation." Rouge replied, getting up to get some sort of special paper to write on. _Since when were there exclusive invitations? What's the difference? _When her hostess came back in the room, she has talking on a purple cell phone with black bat wings as designs on the side.

"…Yeah, me too." Pause. "I know, I know." Pause. Rouge started to giggle. " Ok, sure. I'll be there in a few." Pause. "Shut up!" Another pause. "Bye." Rouge closed her flip phone and turned to face Wave.

"Hey, I have to go run an errand. Do you mind?" the bat said eagerly. Wave jumped her bed and started to put back on her shoes.

"No problem." Wave couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. This was her big chance to become friends with Rouge and she blew it. Rouge gave her a smile before walking her to the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Hey, sorry it takes me a while to update, but schoolwork keeps me busy .I like to try and update either on Mondays or the weekend. Anyways, who do you think I should put in the next chapter? Please tell me in a review! Love ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


End file.
